halofandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Главная страница/Вопросник
...что Охотники состоят из множества червеобразных существ, известных как лекголо? ...что настоящим отцом Усзе 'Тахама был Тоха 'Сумаи, но он не мог быть вместе с сыном, поскольку его мать уже была замужем за богатым торговцем? ...что сержант Джонсон был первым человеком, убившим ковенанта, и свидетелем смерти Пророка Истины, став таким образом единственным, кто видел и начало, и конец Войны Человечества и Ковенанта? ...что несколько "быстрых" ИИ формируют единый управляющий комплекс под названием "Сборка"? ...что Bungie.net и halo.bungie.org посещал некий таинственный пользователь? ...что полковник Джеймс Акерсон пытался саботировать проведение программы "Спартанец-II"? ...что Высшего Пророка Милосердия зовут Ход Румнт? ...что Высшего Пророка Истины зовут Орд Касто? ...что Высшего Пророка Скорби зовут Лот Мрон? ...что Николь-458 появляется только в игре Dead or Alive 4 для Xbox 360? ...что Предшественники — единственная раса, превосходящая Предтеч по уровню технологического развития? ...что ИИ Бестелесная Душа был заточен на сервере Bungie? ...что Пророк Истины ранее был Министром Стойкости? ...что страница 122 комикса Halo Graphic Novel повествует об участии Эвери Джонсона в программе "Спартанец-I"? ...что у Ворчунов матриархальный строй общества? ...что Джейкоб Киз, даже зараженный Потопом, не расставался со своей любимой трубкой? ...что Ковенант умеет создавать искусственные интеллекты, которые способны думать сами за себя и даже предавать своих хозяев? ...что Лепидус единственный каноничный капитан Бугаев, носящий красную броню? ...что при заражении инфицирующая форма Потопа мгновенно получает доступ ко всем воспоминаниям своего носителя? ...что Джордж-052 и Курт-051 — единственные Спартанцы второго поколения, участвовавшие в программе "Спартанец-III"? ...что сразу после окончания обучения Спартанец-Б312 был отделен от группы "Бета"? ...что хотя Коджо Ажу родился на Мадригале, его родители, скорее всего, родом из Западной Африки? ...что вице-адмирал, упоминающийся в дневнике доктора Халси — это вице-адмирал Стэнфорд? ...что изначально команда "Ноубл" состояла из семи бойцов? ...что жители Предела в основном европейского происхождения? ...что на "Духе Огня" живет кошка по имени Спок? ...что уровень IQ профессора Эллен Андерс равен 180-ти? ...что Рипа 'Морами был семнадцатым Арбитром в Цепи Непорочного Наследия? ...что ковенанты используют перепрограммированных Стражей-Хранителей, чтобы защищать своих Пророков на поле боя? ...что флот ККОН до сих пор числится военно-морским родом войск, хотя в него входят космические корабли? ...что Элит-фанатик и Шакал-пират носят одинаковые имена? ...что Кирк-018 — это Спартанец, который был искалечен в результате процедур приращения? ...что Джон-117 считает Сэмюэля-034 сильнейшим Спартанцем второго поколения? ...что Н'чала — это древний африканец, который когда-то был свидетелем постройки портала, ведущего к Ковчегу? ...что Оливия одна из наиболее неуловимых и незаметных Спартанцев третьего поколения? ...что Джейк Каредж это знаменитый военный фотограф, который сделал последний на данный момент фотоснимок старшины? ...что Министр Спокойствия работает в одном из отделений правительства Ковенанта, которое изучает глифы Предтеч? ...что доктор Кэтрин Халси является создателем программы "Спартанец-II" и Кортаны, созданной при помощи копии ее собственного мозга? ...что компания "Тяжелое оборудование Sinoviet", чьи грузовые контейнеры можно увидеть в Halo 3, производит гражданскую технику? ...что Чипс Дуббо появляется в Halo: Combat Evolved только в финальных титрах? ...что Дэрин был наркоманом и участником программы "Спартанец 1.1"? ...что 05-032 Нищенствующее Смещение — это искусственный интеллект Предтеч, который предал своих создателей и помогал Потопу? ...что Мария-062 и Ральф-303 - единственные известные Спартанцы-II, официально вышедшие в отставку? ...что Рэндал-037 — единственный Спартанец-II, действительно пропавший без вести? ...что Ударные войска орбитального десантирования набираются из войск специального назначения? ...что '''Хозяева Раскаяния — это радикальная секта ковенантов, поклоняющаяся Потопу? ...что Аракиил — это искусственный интеллект, который выглядит как ужасный демон, соответственно своему имени? ...что истинное название расы Пророков — сан 'шайуум, на латинском Perfidia Vermis или "Черви предательства"? ...что истинное название расы Элитов — сангхейли, на латинском Macto cognatus или "Я чту кровь моих предков"? ...что истинное название расы Бугаев — джиралханай, на латинском Servus ferox или "Дикий раб"? ...что истинное название расы Инженеров — хурагок, на латинском Facticius indoles или "Искусственные гении"? ...что истинное название расы Охотников — лекголо, на латинском Ophis congregatio или "Змеиный союз"? ...что истинное название расы Трутней — янми'и, на латинском Turpis rex или "Бесчестный король"? ...что истинное название расы Шакалов — киг-яр, на латинском Perosus Latrunculus или "Злобный бандит"? ...что истинное название расы Ворчунов — унггой, на латинском Monachus frigus или "Равнодушный монах"? ...что Пророк Сдержанности был скандально известен своими сексуальными похождениями, что поставило под угрозу его карьеру, и в будущем позволило Пророку Истины шантажировать его? ...что Тартаруса до его совершеннолетия звали Тартар? ...что Усзе 'Тахам — единственный известный Элит, носящий броню бордового цвета? ...что на Ореоле Альфа на старшину охотился Элит по имени Зука 'Замами? ...что Яяп единственный известный унггой, которого уважали киг-яры? ...что Элиты живут в многогранных домах? ...что Бугаи ужасно некультурные? ...что Элиты, подобно Шакалам, имеют собственные наручные энергощиты? ...что некоторые Спартанцы и даже "быстрые" ИИ являются приверженцами учения Дзен? ...что на "Столпе Осени" жила кошка по имени Джонси? ...что сангхейли должны читать Писание Союза, когда присягают на верность Ковенанту? ...что корабль, которым командовала Миранда Киз в Halo 3, назывался "Идущий к Рассвету"? ...что один из морпехов в Halo: Combat Evolved был назван в честь популярного мема из World of Warcraft? *...что на карте Lockout обитает призрак? ...что таинственное письмо от лица Предтеч касательно информации о Halo 3 было отослано незадолго до релиза самой игры? ...что 105-й десантный взвод был вырезан унггоями в битве за Иерихон VII? ...что во всех копиях игры Crackdown был доступ к [[Halo 3 Beta|бета-версии Halo 3]]? ...что ООН заменило собой национальные правительства Земли, как только человечество начало колонизировать ближайшие к Земле планеты? ...что ККОН существует более 400 лет? ...что Северная Америка была объединена в Североамериканскую Республику? ...что в удаленной сцене Halo 2 на семи фресках отображена История Ковенанта? ...что проект "Хаябуса" являлся конкурентом проекта "Мьеллнир"? ...что возмущение пространства скольжения отправило ИИ ККОН из 2552 года в 2004? ...что Ковчег создал замену Установки 04, уничтоженной Старшиной? ...что большинство колонистов на Жатве являются выходцами из Америки? ...что первой известной колонией Ковенанта было Радостное Ликование? ...что ККОН было сформировано в ходе Межпланетной войны, которая произошла в 2160-х? ...что Оникс содержит в себе единственный известный город Предтеч? ...что события Halo: Combat Evolved и Halo 2 происходят во времена Девятого Века Восстановления? ...что дорога 32-B была маршрутом эвакуации Спартанцев-II из Синей команды на Виктории? ...что события трилогии Halo разворачивались в течении трех месяцев: Halo Combat Evolved — в сентябре, Halo 2 — с октября до середины ноября, и Halo 3 — с ноября по декабрь 2552 года, с эпилогом в марте 2553 года? ...что киг-яры построили космическую среду обитания, которую повстанцы называли «Осколок»? ...что Доисак имеет три луны, называемые Уориал, Солрапт, и Тиэш? ...что в 2525 году после битвы за Хи Кита Пророк Скорби собрал особые Научные Копья, дабы изучить технологию Спартанской брони "Мьеллнир"? ...что население Земли после войны Человечества и Ковенанта уменьшилось до 200 миллионов человек? ...что коронация новых Иерархов Ковенанта происходит в ходе церемонии Восхождения? ...что Восстание Ворчунов началось с конфликта между унггоями и киг-ярами за ресурсы? ...что база "Замок" была специально построена на вершине комплекса Предтеч? ...что Луна, спутник Земли, была колонизирована? ...что ККОН воздало честь подвигам мастер-старшины Джона-117 с помощью музыкального события, называемого Поверь? ...что Мантия Долга — это легенда Предтеч, которая была предполагаемым источником их власти? ...что Эдемский сад был создан Предтечей? ...что на Земле имеется наблюдательная сеть, которую правительство использует для слежки за гражданами? ...что на колонии Коралл под землей обнаружили постройку Предтеч раньше, чем поступил доклад об уничтожении этой планеты Ковенантом? *...что Мотоциклы Брутов были изначально созданы Инженерами как пахотные машины, предложенные в качестве мирного жеста людям до того, как Бруты поставили на них оружие? ...что сверхноситель Ковенанта класса CSO достигает 18 миль в длину? ...что Боевая винтовка БВ55 в Halo 3: ODST заменили на бесшумный ПП? ...что Сьерра 117 и Врата Потопа это единственные два уровня в кампании Halo 3, в которых отсутствует ракетная установка или топливная пушка? ...что Лучевое ружье Гриндела/Галилея M6 является официальным названием "Спартанского лазера"? ...что плазменная винтовка в Halo 3 имеет ту же скорострельность и урон, что и плазменная винтовка Брутов в Halo 2? ...что стоимость производства одного Спартанского лазера составляет больше, чем стоимость 7,266 осколочных гранат? ...что Эвери Джонсон использовал винтовку специального назначения M99 для убийства Джеральда Малки? ...что кумулятивный заряд C-12 может пробить трехметровую боевую плиту из титана-А? ...что спасательная капсула из Halo: Combat Evolved называется Шмель? ...что жесткозвучные винтовки, используемые убийцами СВР убивают мгновенно и не оставляют внешних ранений? ...что только плазменная винтовка, плазменный пистолет, игольник и энергетический меч появляются во всех играх трилогии? ...что армия ККОН вооружена собственным вариантом Магнума M6, называемым карабин M6J? ...что Ореолы являются оружием галактического масштаба? ...что Мангуст отсутствует в Halo Wars? ...что в Halo 3 плазменные винтовки гораздо более эффективны против боевых форм Потопа, чем в любой другой игре серии? ...что для перехода в пространство скольжения колониальному кораблю класса "Феникс" требуется 4.3 квадральона (4.3 * 1015) расчетов квантового поля на секунду? ...что ККОН "Дух Огня" получил свои двигатели в 2530 году от эсминца ККОН "Калькутта"? ...что тяжелый эсминец Ковенанта класса CPV достигает в длине 1500 метров? ...что космические корабли Ковенанта получают энергию от генераторов щелочного синтеза? ...что транспортники "Пеликан" и "Бородавочники" используются ККОН приблизительно 50 лет? ...что ККОН "Обнадеживающая" является наиболее старейшим и почитаемым кораблем во всем флоте ККОН? ...что в 2552 году существует попуярный журнал, Car & Pilot? ...что кумулятивный заряд C-12 обладает достаточной взрывной силой, чтобы уничтожить пятиэтажное здание с использованием лишь 4x4x4 кубовых дюймов? ...что военное транспортное средство, известное под названием "Вепрь" имеет спортивный вариант, гражданский "Вепрь"? ...что в Halo: Combat Evolved невозможно воспользоваться энергетическим мечом? ...что боевая станция Ковенанта под названием "Непреклонный Пастырь" была неоднократно упомянута Эвери Джонсоном под названием "неровный пластырь"? ...что Мотоциклы Брутов изначально являлись вариацией сельскохозяйственных машин, созданных Инженером по имени Легче чем некоторые в качестве мирного жеста предлагаемого человечеству? ...что у "Столпа Осени" есть корабль-систершип, ККОН "Рассвет под Небесами"? ...что на звеньях гусеницы Скорпиона в Halo 2 видны картинки? ...что военно-воздушные силы ККОН и армия ККОН занимают территорию ККОН в качестве оборонительных сил? ...что существовал удаленный набросок полицейского "Бородавочника", чьим кодовым названием было 2 билета на пушечное шоу? ...что в Halo 2 существует неканоничная плазменная винтовка, которая по своей мощности сопоставима с главным орудием Скарабея? ...что в Halo 3 Скарабей оснащен ИИ, позволяющим этой боевой машине перемещаться по полю боя с определенной стратегией? *...что в Halo 3 нет Фанатиков? ...что когда вождь Брутов подвергается инфекции Потопа, его броня принимает синий цвет? ...что в Halo 2 есть один Страж, который стреляет снарядами игольника? ...что первоначальным именем Арбитра являлось Дервиш, но оно в итоге было изменено с целью избежать оскорбления мусульманской религии? ...что приседание в момент прыжка дает игроку дополнительную высоту? ...что шуточную сцену, изображающую, как сержант Джонсон обнимает Элита можно увидеть, завершив последний уровень Halo: Combat Evolved на Легендарной сложности? ...что пан-камера позволяет игроку покинуть пределы карты во время режима "Театр"? ...что ручной противопехотный огнемет M7057 был включен в состав оружия первых двух игр Halo, но из соображений игрового баланса не был включен в одиночную игру до выхода Halo 3? ...что глюк может поднять игроков над всем уровнем Halo 2, Оракул? ...that the Ring of Rockets glitch can be mimicked with a Missile Pod in Halo 3? *...that the Arbiter can be seen meleeing while dual wielding in Halo 3? ...что у Миранды Киз на щеке есть шрам в виде семерки? ...что на уровне Ковчег в Скрытом Картографе возможно увидеть Установку 04B? ...что изначально Halo: Combat Evolved замышлялся как шутер от третьего лица? ...that humorous placeholders for scripted dialog were found in the Halo 2 program? ...that a creature called the Flood Juggernaut is in the programming of Halo 2 even though it was cut out of the final game? ...что у Bungie есть популярная первоапрельская шутка, называемая Сводники на море? ...что Вероника Дэйр становится доступна для игры в режиме Перестрелка в Halo 3: ODST, если пройти кампанию этой игры на Легендарной сложности? ...что сила ближнего боя у Черепа эквивалентна силе выстрела из дробовика? ...что игровой движок Halo также был использован в игре под названием Stubbs the Zombie? ...что моддинг Halo 2 показал, что у Кортаны имеется анимация для некоторых типов оружия, таких как плазменная винтовка? ...что тексты сигнала бедствия содержат множество литературных аллюзий? ...что всего во всей трилогии Halo существует 68,554 диалоговых фраз, большинство которых составляют случайные фразы во время сражения? ...that the Halo Story Bible serves as a compendium for all Halo canon and is referenced when developing new titles? ...что инопланетные слова, произносимые Шакалами и Элитами в Halo: Combat Evolved на деле являются простыми реверсированными фразами английского языка? ...что попытка создать профиль в Halo: Combat Evolved с названием ".fortune" спровоцирует появление состряпанной на удачу фразы? ...что в саундтреке Halo 2 может быть найдено реверсированное таинственное сообщение ? ...что на уровне Сьерра-117 есть Пещерный человек? ...что в Halo 3 существует всего 6000 уникальных комбинаций брони? ...что серийный номер на "Скорпионе" - дата рождения арт-директора Halo: Combat Evolved? ...что для рекламных акций Halo 3 использовался известный энергетический напиток Mountain Dew Game Fuel? ...что морпехи будут каждый раз улыбаться, если игрок даст им более мощное оружие, и хмуриться, если им дается более слабое оружие? ...that Halo 3's Marine portrayed by voice-actor Adam Baldwin makes homage to his role on Firefly? ...что актером, озвучившим Арбитра из Halo 2 и Halo 3 является человек, также озвучивавший Дэвида Андерсона из вселенной Mass Effect и сержанта Фоули из Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2? ...что актером, озвучившим Сару Палмер, является человек, также озвучивавший женский персонаж Шепарда из вселенной Mass Effect и Бастилу Шан из Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic? ...что адмирала флота Терренса Худа озвучивал известный американский актер Рон Перлман? ...что Derelict и Boarding Action являются самыми первыми картами, действие которых разворачивается в космосе? ...что Orbital — первая карта в Halo 3, действие которой происходит в космосе? ...that brief portions of an Early Halo 2 script have been transcribed? ...что пасхалка Жаждущий Ворчун спрятана в определенной части Halo: Combat Evolved? ...that Jason Jones can be seen naked in an easter egg in Halo 3? ...что чаттер является эквивалентом мобильного телефона в двадцать шестом столетии? ...что Джейсон Морелли мучился от джазовой музыки 1941 года? ...что Вещество — голубой газовый гигант в Halo 2, вокруг которого вращается Установка 05? ...что серия Halo содержит множество отсылок к Библии? ...что Железный череп вызывает длительную смерть для игроков в кооперативе на всех уровнях сложности? ...что на штурмовой бомбе в Halo 2 можно найти юмористические сообщения? ...что у преданного фаната Bungie Клауди Эррера есть свой персонаж в Halo, а его именем назван ночной клуб на Пределе? ...что Ти — родной мир Охотников? ...что Сангхелиос — родной мир Элитов? ...что Балахо — родной мир Хрюков? ...что Дойсак — родной мир Бугаев? ...что Эйн — родной мир Шакалов? ...что Паламок — родной мир Трутней? ...что в дополнение к озвучиванию Кортаны, актриса Джен Тэйлор также озвучивала Принцессу Пич в в серии игр про Марио? ...что французские фанаты Halo создали неофициальную игру, известную под названием Halo Zero? ...что концепт-арт Halo Wars демонстрирует арктического зверя? ...that the Halo series includes an audio drama? ...что несмотря на множество расхождений в сюжетах и вселенных, серия Halo содержит множество отсылок к вышедшему в 1994 году на платформе Mac шутеру от первого лица Marathon, который также является детищем Bungie? ...что в дополнение к созданию музыки для Halo, Мартин О'Доннелл также создал музыкальные рекламные ролики для Mr. Clean и Flintstone Kids Vitamins? ...that CQB Armor and EVA Armor are variants of MJOLNIR Armor in Halo 3? ...что "Blam!" являлось вторым кодовым названием для Halo: Combat Evolved, заменившим прежнее "Monkey Nuts"? ...that someone bought the web address "ilovepees.com" hoping to get hits from I Love Bees fans incorrectly entering the web address? ...that an alien called the Doberman Gator was designed, but scrapped? ...that Oly Oly Oxen Free is a six-note tone used by SPARTAN-IIs as an all-clear signal? ...что новозеландская компания WETA Workshop создала "Бородавочник" и два "Мангуста"? ...that Spartan-III players have a death animation in Halo: Reach that depicts them aiming their weapons at the enemy in front of them while crawling on the floor? Категория:Главная страница